In recent years, the explosion of technology has continued. New ideas have emerged to mix together various software and hardware solutions to provide the user with intuitive experiences that simplify the user of these new technologies. Currently, with the influx of various smart devices as well as the emergence of software solutions for browsers, a true platform independent method of communications may be possible.
A typical smartphone is built with the ability to manage communications, such as voice calls and/or video calls. This ability includes generating, sending, receiving, and processing signaling messages related to control of these communications. For example, signaling messages are used for initiating or terminating a voice call or a videoconference. The smartphone, however, may not always provide the optimal environment in which to participate in these communications. For example, a videoconference involving more than one other party may better be experienced if displayed on a large screen TV.
Other consumer devices, such as large screen TVs and tablets, have been developed with sufficient capabilities to process the media related to these communications and provide a larger more desirable user interface for many types of usage, but many of these consumer devices lack the management ability (e.g. signaling message processing) of a typical smartphone. As in the above examples, a large screen TV may be able to display the audio and video of the videoconference, but is unable to initiate or terminate the videoconference call. Thus, many of these so-called “smart” devices may provide a better environment in which to participate in multimedia communications, but they lack the ability to manage such communications.